


A Moment Out Of Time

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, UA trio transported to YOI universe, bakugou and yurio are exactly the same convince me otherwise, hooray for angry blonds, interdimensional travel?, pretty wholesome minus the swearing, yoi people introduced to quirks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Midoriya, Bakugou and Todoroki are transported to the universe of Yuri on Ice due to some quirk misshap back home!Just a short comedic drabble exploring the similarities of Bakugou and Yuri and how the ice-skating bros would react when people randomly appear in their world and claim to have super powers!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	A Moment Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I wrote this like a year ago for a secret santa trade? I can't really remember... BUT I found it and thought, why not post it?  
> So here we are...  
> Have fun!

Izuku’s green eyes widened as he looked around.

“Where the fuck are we Deku?” yelled an angry blonde beside him. “What did you do?”

“N-nothing Kacchan! I have no idea!” the smaller boy stuttered. Next to him, a boy with red and white hair shrugged in agreement.

The three looked around. They seemed to be at… an ice rink. Lined up on racks just across from them were skates. Rows and rows of them. Izuku treaded hesitantly out of the room, and the other two boys followed.

They found themselves in the stands above the ice. Looking down, they could see the dark figure of a skater, blonde hair whipping around their head as they moved.

“Should we go down?” whispered Izuku. 

Shouto’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not sure yet. Are we even still in Japan? If not, there could be a language barrier, and that could complicate things.”

“Do whatever the fuck you want,” Katsuki growled, “but I’m going down.” And with that, he stomped away.

The other two exchanged a glance before carefully following behind.

They soon reached the bottom, and immediately noticed that there was not one skater like they originally thought, but three. 

But before either of the more sensible individuals could analyse the situation, Katsuki pushed forward and yelled, “Hey you! Do you speak Japanese?”

Unfortunately, the blonde skater was in the middle of a jump, but hearing the sudden noise made him falter, and fall flat on his face. He recovered quickly and slid over to Katsuki.

“What the fuck?” he glared. “You made me fall.”

Izuku recognised a thick Russian accent and frowned in curiosity.

“Yeah well that’s your own fault for being a shitty skater,” Katsuki shot back.

The skater scoffed. “Think you can do better?”

Before Katsuki could respond, a slightly older man intervened. His dark hair bounced as he jumped in between them. “I think we should stop before this escalates too far.” He immediately received two fierce glares and squeaked as he shrunk back to where he was.

Shouto could barely hold back his amusement and he attempted, but failed, to stifle his laugh in his hand. Five heads swung towards him, and his laughing halted. 

“What are laughing at, half’n’half?” Katsuki growled. 

Shouto, uncharacteristically, snorted again. “This guy here,” he gestured to the darker haired man who had tried to intervene, “is exactly like Izuku.”

Katsuki cocked his head as he pondered the statement. Nodding, he agreed, “yeah, I get that.”

The final male of the other three spoke up. “Is he Izuku?” he asked, pointing towards the green-haired boy.

“Y-yes I am” he stuttered nervously. “But I don’t know why you think we’re similar!”

Silence.

The blonde skater was the first to speak up. “I see it.” He smirked mischievously before continuing. “They’re both bitch-ass pussies.”

“Yurio!” the silver-haired man scolded. Yurio stuck out his tongue. “But before we go any further, we should all introduce ourselves. It’ll be much easier for the writer to actually show who’s talking.” Everyone nodded.

Yurio began. “I’m Yuri Plisetsky, but for some dumb reason, everyone calls me Yurio.”

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri.”

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Bakugou Katsuki, but if anyone calls me Katsuki, I’ll kill them.”

“Todoroki Shouto.”

“Hi! I’m Midoriya Izuku!”

“Nope, you’re Deku.”

“Kacchan! Only you call me that.”

Yurio snorted again. “Useless? Sounds like someone else I know.” He turned pointedly to direct his glare to Yuuri, who pouts in response.

“Great!” Viktor continued. “Now that that’s out of the way, may we ask why you’re here?”

The Yuuei trio exchanged a worried glance. 

Izuku began, “Well, the thing is, we don’t really know how we got here. Before we try to explain, can we ask a few questions?”

“Sure.”

“Okay. First of all, where are we?”

“Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan.”

“Bullshit.” Katsuki interjected. “That doesn’t exist.”

Victor frowned. “… yes, it does.”

“Kacchan! Stop! We’ll try to figure out everything after we have more information!”

Katsuki huffed.

“May I ask where you are from?” Viktor questioned.

“Well, we’re from Musutafu, Shizuoka Prefecture, Tōkai, Japan.”

“Musutafu? I’ve never heard of it.” Yuuri stated.

Izuku stared. “You’ve… never heard of Musutafu? It’s the home of Yuuei!”

“What’s Yuuei?” Yurio questioned.

“Yuuei is the top hero academy in all of Japan!” Izuku yelped. “How haven’t you heard of Yuuei?!”

The three skaters still looked blank. All of a sudden, Yurio started laughing. “H-hero academy? You’ve got to be joking.” He bent over, clutching his stomach as he let out peals of laughter.

“We’re serious.” Shouto murmured. 

Izuku looked deep in thought before taking a breath and asking, “Do you know who All Might is?”

“No?” Yuuri answered this time.

Izuku burst into a borderline insane wide smile. “Well I’ve come to a conclusion! Either you three are living under a rock, or Kacchan, Shouto and I have been transported to an alternate dimension!”

He turned to his friends. “Remember how, not even ten minutes ago, we were fighting the League of Villains when All for One appeared? Well, my theory is that he must have stolen some sort of quirk that allows the user to transport other people to alternate dimensions.”

Shouto shrugged. “Makes sense.”

Yurio was standing there with his arms crossed. “You want us to believe that you’re from another dimension where there are Heroes and Villains? Get real.”

Izuku’s eyes lit up again. “Oh Shouto, I just had a thought! Try and use your quirk!”

A small flame burst to life in Shouto’s left palm. 

“Excuse me but WHAT THE FUCK!” Yurio screamed intensely.

“SHUT UP YOU WHINY BITCH.” Katsuki screamed back.

Yurio sneered sarcastically. “And I guess you have some sort of superpower too?”

“They’re actually called quirks…” Izuku corrected.

Explosions blasted from Katsuki’s palms as he showed them. 

Yurio, who was still standing on the ice, slowly backed away from Katsuki with frightened eyes. He spun around and sped towards the other end of the rink, while screaming “FUUUUUUCK HE’S GONNA KILL MEEEEE!”

Viktor, who had been silent, spoke up, trying to make sense of things. “So. Todoroki can make fire-“

“And ice,” Shouto corrected, demonstrating. 

“Bakugou can make… explosions? And what can you do Midoriya?”

“I guess I have some sort of super strength.”

“Hm. Interesting.”

Izuku timidly asked, “So now you know that, can we ask a bit about you?”

“Sure!”

“You’re all ice skaters, right?”

“Right.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m 27, Yuuri is 23 and Yurio is 15.”

“We’re all 15 too!”

“Don’t say it like it’s a good thing Deku,” Katsuki grumbled. 

Izuku frowned. “I don’t know what you have against Yurio, Kacchan. I mean, he’s pretty much exactly like you!”

“EXUSE ME WE’RE NOTHING ALIKE,” yelled Yurio, who had made his way back to the others at some point. 

“YEAH DEKU, SHUT THE HELL UP.”

“Okay, okay. Well, no offence guys, but we kind-of have to get back to our world so the super-villain we were talking about doesn’t destroy every dimension, because if he transported us here, I’m assuming he has that power, so I think we should figure that out.” Izuku turned to Shouto. “How long have we been here?”

“Nearly ten minutes, I think.”

“Hm. There are a couple of possibilities. The most likely one is that we are here now, and we can never go back. The second is that there is a time limit.”

Viktor frowned. “So your only option is to wait?”

“I suppose, yes. But if we randomly disappear at some point, it’s because we-“

~

Izuku sat up with a jolt. He was surrounded in the rubble of a collapsed building. Looking around with panic, he looked over to see Shouto and Bakugou a few metres away. 

“Deku! Did… did you see that too?”

Oh, he must be referring to that dream we just had. But was it a dream or did we really go there? Izuku nodded in response.

“Half’n’half?”

Shouto nodded too. 

“That’s so weird,” Izuku muttered. “So it must have been real, right? Or perhaps All For One made us hallucinate it together.” He sucked in a quick breath as he realised something. “Wait! Where’s All For One?”

A deep voice rumbled from behind them. “He has been captured.”

Izuku’s head flicked around to face the looming figure. “All Might!”

“Midoriya! We’ve been looking all over for you three. You just vanished…”

The green-haired boy ran up and wrapped his arms around the #1 Hero’s waist. “It’s okay! We’re back now!”

Once the pair separated, Izuku walked back to his friends.

“We’d better get going now, right?”

“Yeah, the old hag will be worried,” Bakugou grumbled.

And so the three parted ways, heading back to the warm embraces of their loving parents. Except Shouto, because Endeavour’s a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this provides some respite during the quarantine! And if you're reading this after that whole pandemic thing... well, good for you!
> 
> \- kori ;)


End file.
